Our Daughter's Wedding
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jack and Sam's youngest child is getting married.  This is the sequel to my short story To Dance Again.  It would be helpful to read that one first, but this one can be read as a stand alone.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Flashbacks are in italics.**_

Sam sat on her sofa, waiting for Hannah to come out of the bedroom. She looked out the window at the leaves as they softly fell from the trees to the ground. Fall had come early to Colorado Springs.

Jack had been gone for awhile now and there were no words to describe how much she missed him. She thought about the long walks they used to take, just to admire the beauty of the changing seasons.

They had taken their last walk together just a few days before he had died of a heart attack.

_They walked along, holding hands, when he stopped and took Sam's hands in his. He looked lovingly into her blue eyes, kissed her hand, then wrapped his arms around her as he said into her ear "I love you, Samantha." Tears came to her eyes as she hugged him back and whispered "I love you too, Jack." They stood that way for several moments before continuing on their walk._

Sam was brought out of the memory as she heard the bedroom door open and Hannah came into the living room with a smile on her face.

Sam could feel herself getting misty as she looked at her daughter, resplendent in Sam's wedding dress.

"What do you think, Mom?"

"You look breathtaking."

"I know I need to get it cleaned but it's an exact fit, don't you think?"

"Looks like it was made just for you, honey."

Hannah turned around so Sam could see the back and then turned around again to face her.

Sam smiled at her daughter. "It's perfect."

Sam stared at Hannah, thinking how fast she had grown up. It seemed like only yesterday that Hannah was born. She and Jack had thought they would not have any more children, but Sam had unexpectedly found out she was pregnant for a third time.

Jack had been delighted to know that they were having another baby and three kids seemed perfect to complete their family.

Hannah had Sam's beauty and intelligence and Jack's quick wit. As Hannah grew, she and Sam became very close and Hannah followed in her mother's academic footsteps. The stargate had become public knowledge and after Hannah received her doctorate degree, she accepted a job at Stargate Command, working in the labs as her Mother had done for so many years. Hannah soon met Lieutenant Colonel Jim McKinley, a leader of one of the SGC teams, and they had fallen in love.

Sam had noticed immediately how much Jim was like Jack; tall, handsome, smart and witty. It seemed that Hannah had unconsciously fallen in love with someone who had the same physical and personality attributes as her Father. Hannah had told Jim how much she adored her Dad and how protective he was of her.

Sam remembered the conversation between Jack and Hannah, the day that Jim came to dinner to meet her and Jack for the first time.

_"Dad, please be nice to Jim. He has heard what a big hero and legend you are so he's a little nervous about meeting you."_

_Jack looked at Hannah with that smirk that Sam knew so well and knew that Jack was about to say something to tease Hannah._

_"Now just why do you think I wouldn't be nice to him and why does it matter anyway? I've met your boyfriends before. Why is this one different?"_

_Hannah stared at the floor while wringing her hands. "He just is, Dad."_

_Jack took a step closer to her and lifted her head with his finger and looked into her eyes. "Is this relationship getting serious, young lady, because to me, no man will ever be good enough for my Pumpkin."_

_Sam had to stifle a laugh._

_"Dad! You haven't called me that since I was a kid and you better not say it in front of Jim. He'll tease me unmercifully!"_

_"But you are my Pumpkin. It became my pet name for you when you were just learning to walk."_

_"That was a long time ago and you stopped calling me that when I was eight years old. I'm a grown woman now!"_

_"Not in my eyes, sweetheart, you'll always be my baby."_

_Tears came to Hannah's eyes. "Yes, I'll always be your baby, Dad." Hannah put her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him._

_Jack hugged her back. "So, do I get to call you Pumpkin?"_

_"No!" Hannah said as she gently slapped Jack on the arm._

_Sam laughed out loud._

_Jack put his arm around Hannah's shoulder. "Okay. I promise not to scare him off but he better be good to you because if he isn't, I know of a few planets far, far away that I could send him to and he will never get to see you again."_

_Hannah was nervous that evening when the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She led Jim to the living room as Jack and Sam stood._

_"Mom and Dad, this is Jim McKinley. Jim, my parents."_

_Jim shook Sam's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you, Mrs. O'Neill."_

_Sam smiled at the handsome young man. "Nice to meet you too, Jim."_

_Jim stuck out his hand to Jack. "You too, sir, you're quite a legend around the SGC."_

_Jack slowly raised his hand to shake Jim's. "Yeah, well, don't believe everything you hear."_

_Hannah grinned at Jack. "Dad, don't be so modest."_

_The evening went well and she and Jack were very impressed with this young man who had stolen their daughter's heart._

_Just a few months later, Hannah and Jim broke the news to her and Jack of their engagement, it had come as no big surprise._

Sam was brought out of her reverie as Hannah sat down beside her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, honey, just remembering when Jim first met your Father."

"I was so nervous that Dad was going to call me 'Pumpkin' and embarrass me to death" Hannah said with a laugh.

Sam grinned. "He knew how important that evening was to you and he loved you too much to upset you."

Hannah looked down at the engagement ring on her finger as tears came to her eyes.

Sam put her hand on Hannah's. "What is it?"

Hannah choked back the tears. "Ever since I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of Dad giving me away at my wedding." She paused for a moment. "It isn't fair, Mom. He was best man at Jake's wedding and he gave away Grace at hers. But he won't be at mine."

Sam pulled her daughter to her as Hannah softly cried on her shoulder.

Sam closed her eyes for a few seconds as she hugged Hannah and tried not to cry. "I know, honey. Your Dad was looking forward to walking you down the aisle just like he did Grace."

Hannah set up to face Sam. "How do you do it, Mom? I know how much you love Dad. How do you live without him?"

Sam took a deep breath. "It isn't easy, honey, but life has to go on and I know your Dad wouldn't want me sitting around dwelling on how much I miss him."

Hannah wiped the tears from her cheeks as Sam tried to smile at her.

"But, you have the next best thing to your Dad."

"That's true, I guess. If Dad can't be here to give me away, then Daniel will certainly be a good stand-in."

"Daniel knows he could never take your Dad's place but he is your godfather and he loves you dearly."

"I know." Hannah wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You made Daniel feel very special and your Dad would have been proud that you asked him."

"I thought about asking Jake to give me away, since he's my brother, but Daniel is like a second dad to me."

"He loves you as if you were his own daughter."

The two women held hands as Sam turned to Hannah and smiled. "So, Grace is going to be your matron of honor?"

"Yes. I forgot to tell you that Jim asked Jake to be his best man, since Jim doesn't have any brothers. Jim told me he wished his dad were still alive, he would have asked him to be his best man."

"It's too bad that both of your fathers cannot be here, but I'm sure Jake loved being asked."

"Jim thought about asking one of his buddies at the SGC, but he and Jake have become good friends since we got engaged."

"I'm glad to hear that. This will make you and Jake even closer."

Sam sat there for a moment and began to grin at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Well, since you will be a new bride, do we need to have the mother-daughter talk about sex and making babies?" Sam said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Hannah giggled. "I think we covered that back when I was about ten years old, but if there is something you need to know, Mom, just ask."

Sam laughed. "If I don't know everything by now, honey, it's much too late for me."

Hannah leaned against Sam as they laughed together and then sat in silence for a few moments.

Hannah looked at Sam. "So, what are you wearing to my wedding?"

"I haven't even thought about it. I guess we'll have to go shopping soon."

"How about Saturday? It'll be fun."

"That works for me."

"I'll ask Grace to go with us and I could invite Jim's mom to join us."

"She would love it if you included her."

Hannah stood up. "I'll go call Grace and Mrs. McKinley right now."

Sam grabbed Hannah's hand and looked at her. "You look really lovely."

Hannah leaned down and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom, for letting me wear your dress."

Sam smiled. "I'm very honored that you want to wear it."

**§§§**

Daniel came around the side of the car and opened the door for Sam. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his as she stepped out and they slowly walked up the sidewalk to the church.

"When did Hannah get here?"

"Grace came by the house and picked her up over an hour ago. Hannah was most anxious, like most brides are, to get her make-up and hair done perfectly before she gets into her dress."

Daniel smiled. "Hannah will be a beautiful bride, just like you were when you and Jack were married." Daniel stopped walking and turned to face Sam. "Seems like it was only yesterday. I can remember how nervous Jack was before your wedding and as his best man, it was my responsibility to keep him calm. Keeping Jack O'Neill calm was a job in itself" Daniel laughed. "He was so afraid you were going to leave him standing at the altar. I can just see him now, pacing up and down the floor saying 'what if she changes her mind, Daniel? What if I'm not good enough for her, Daniel? What if I'm too old for her, Daniel? She could do so much better than me, Daniel!' I finally put my hands on his shoulders and said 'Jack, stop! Sam loves you or she wouldn't be here about to marry you. Will you please calm down and just enjoy the moment?"

Sam laughed. "I was nervous too. I remember literally pinching myself after I got into my dress, thinking that this must be a dream. We had waited so long to be married and I was about to become Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

They continued up the sidewalk and went inside the church. Daniel headed off to find the men and Sam went to find the women.

Sam softly knocked on the door then went on in. She turned to see Hannah standing in front of a large mirror, already in her dress. She slowly turned around to face Sam and as she did, Sam thought she had never seen a more radiant bride as tears filled her eyes.

Sam reached up to brush the tears away. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Oh Mom, please don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry, then I'll have to re-do my make-up."

Sam grinned. "Well, heaven forbid, we can't have that, now can we."

Grace picked up the veil and stood behind her sister as she pinned it into the back of Hannah's hair.

There was a knock at the door and Sam opened it.

"Sam, how are you?" Mrs. McKinley asked.

"I'm fine, Ruth. Come in."

Jim's mother entered the room and immediately stopped as she looked at Hannah and tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Hannah."

Hannah sighed. "Could all of you please stop with the tears already?"

Ruth grinned. "Okay. I promise not to cry until the ceremony."

The women chatted until there was another knock and Daniel peeked around the door. "It's about that time, ladies" he said with a grin.

Grace glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oops, it is. We better get out there." Grace turned to her sister and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you down front."

"You betcha" Hannah said with a grin.

"Ladies, do you mind if I have a quick word with Hannah before we go?" Daniel asked.

Sam gently hugged Hannah then walked out with Ruth.

Daniel closed the door. "I'll make this short."

"Okay" Hannah said as she stared at him.

Daniel stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "I know you wish your Dad could have been here today to walk you down the aisle instead of me, but since he isn't, I just want you to know that I'm so very honored that you asked me to stand in for him. Jack would be so proud of you, Hannah, not just because you look so beautiful, but because of the wonderful woman that you've become. Jack saw how much in love you are with Jim. He liked Jim and he knew that his baby was going to be well taken care of."

Hannah smiled and squeezed his hands. "Thank you, Daniel."

"There's a rather anxious groom waiting for you, so let's get you down that aisle." He opened the door and they went out into the hallway.

Sam was escorted to her seat by Grace's husband, Steven.

Jim, Jake and the minister came to the front of the church. Jim looked at Sam and smiled. Sam returned the smile and thought he looked so handsome and happy.

The music began and Grace came slowly down the aisle. She turned around when she got to the front and winked at Sam. Sam winked back.

The music changed and everyone stood as Hannah and Daniel appeared at the door. Sam glanced at Jim to see his face light up with a big smile when he saw Hannah coming towards him.

Sam bit her lip to try not to cry as she looked at her daughter, but she couldn't keep the tears at bay. Her baby was getting married. How she wished that Jack were here to see this happen.

Hannah's eyes locked with Jim's as she and Daniel made their way down the aisle. Daniel placed Hannah's hand into Jim's, stepped back and stood beside Sam and the congregation sat back down.

The minister spoke for a few minutes, then asked Jim and Hannah to face each other and Hannah handed her bouquet to Grace. They exchanged rings as they repeated their vows.

The minister pronounced them husband and wife, Jim kissed Hannah, then they turned around to face everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Jim McKinley."

There was loud applause as the couple walked out.

After pictures were taken, everyone left the church to drive to the hotel banquet hall for the wedding reception.

There was lively chatter and lots of dancing as everyone enjoyed the party.

Sam sat watching Jim and Hannah dance, remembering how she and Jack had danced together at their wedding. A smile came to her face as she remembered how happy she had been that day.

She felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to see her grandson, Jack, holding a plate with a piece of cake.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, Grandma" he said with a big grin as he handed her the plate and climbed up on her lap.

"Want me to hold the plate while you eat?"

Jack nodded his head as he took the fork and put some cake in his mouth.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

He nodded his head again. "I 'specially like the cake. It's chocolate. Grandpa Jack liked chocolate cake too."

Sam grinned. "That he did, honey."

"It's my favorite, Grandma."

"Just because it was your Grandpa's favorite?"

Jack grinned. "Well, that, and I just like chocolate cake."

Sam laughed. "You're so much like your Grandpa."

"That's what Mama says."

Grace sat down beside Sam and kissed Jack on the forehead. "Is my little man behaving?"

Sam smiled. "He's a perfect angel."

Jack looked up at Sam's comment and grinned at Grace.

Grace smiled. "You wouldn't say that if you had to chase him down to get him to go to bed."

"Grandma" Jack said as he put his little hand under Sam's chin to get her attention. "Do you know what happens in four days?"

"Well, let me think. Why yes, I think someone is having a birthday."

"Me! It's my birthday!" he said as he grinned really big. "Are you gonna get me a present?"

"Jack, it isn't polite to ask that" Grace admonished her son.

Sam watched Jack eat the last bite of his cake. "If you're a really good boy, I think you'll get a present."

"You mean I have to be good for my birthday too? I thought I only had to be good at Christmas."

Sam and Grace laughed.

"Grandma, even if you don't get me a present you already gave me the bestest present ever."

Sam set the empty plate on the table in front of her. "What's that, honey?"

Jack reached deep into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a worn blue yoyo and held it up for Sam to see. "Grandpa's yoyo."

Tears came to Sam's eyes and she glanced at Grace who was biting her lower lip, trying not to cry.

Sam hugged Jack tightly. "Yes, you do have the best present, sweetheart, and your Grandpa wouldn't have wanted anyone else but you to have his yoyo."

Jack stuck the yoyo back in his pocket and looked at Grace. "Mama, can I have more cake?"

"Just a little piece, honey, I don't want you getting sick." Grace blinked back the tears and stood up. "I'll go with you and cut you a piece." Jack slid off Sam's lap as Grace took Jack's hand and Sam watched them disappear into the crowd.

Sam reached into her purse and grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

Jake sat down beside her. "You okay, Mom?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she said as she took a deep breath and turned to look at her son. "You look a lot like your Dad in your tuxedo. Very handsome."

"Thanks" he said with a grin. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Jake led her to the dance floor and they talked while they danced.

"I wish Dad could have been here for the wedding" Jake said with sadness in his voice.

"Me too, Jake. Me too."

Daniel tapped Jake on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"You certainly may."

"Having a good time?" Daniel asked as he took her hands in his.

Sam smiled. "Yes, terrific party."

In a few minutes, Jake asked everyone to be seated. Sam sat down beside Hannah and Daniel sat beside Sam.

"As the best man and brother of the bride, I guess I'm supposed to say something very profound right about now." Jake stood there for a few moments and everyone waited to see what he was going to say. "Well, can't think of a thing."

Everyone laughed and Sam shook her head, thinking that was exactly like something that Jack would have said.

"I'll just wish you both my best, and now, I'll let Daniel speak. He always has something to say."

Jake sat down and Daniel stood up.

"Thanks, Jake . . . I think."

Everyone laughed again.

Daniel gathered his thoughts. "I've known the bride since she was born. I'm Hannah's godfather so I guess that gives me the right to embarrass her and tell all these things she used to do when she was younger that got her into trouble with her parents."

Hannah's eyes grew big as she looked up at Daniel.

"But, if I want to stay in her good graces, I better not do that."

Hannah grinned.

"As we all know, Jack and Sam became parents later in life than most couples. They were overjoyed when Jake and Grace were born and they thought that two children would be all that they would have. Then suddenly there was a third child, this little girl with her Mom's hair and her Dad's eyes. I held Hannah for the first time when she was just a few hours old. I saw the delight on Jack and Sam's faces as they cherished this new tiny person that they had been blessed with, and she became a wonderful treasure to her parents."

Sam clutched the tissue in her hand, trying not to cry as Daniel continued.

"I watched Hannah grow from a cute teenager into a beautiful, intelligent woman. She has her Mother's tender, caring side and her Father's witty sense of humor. When she introduced me to Jim, I saw very quickly how much in love they really are. Jim, if Jack could be here today he would tell you, or warn you, that you better take very good care of his baby girl."

Jim looked into Hannah's eyes. "I will."

"I'd like to wish you both my best. May God bless you with a long and happy marriage. A toast to Jim and Hannah" Daniel said as he and everyone raised their glasses.

Soon the reception was over and Sam, Grace and Ruth went with Hannah so she could change clothes before she and Jim left for their honeymoon. The women chatted about how beautiful the wedding had been while they waited. Hannah changed into a very pretty light blue dress.

Ruth hugged Hannah. "Welcome to the family. I know I'm going to love having you as my daughter-in-law."

She returned the hug. "Thank you."

Grace hugged her next, grinned at her sister, then gently patted Hannah's tummy. "Don't wait too long to make Ruth a grandmother and Mom a grandmother again" Grace teased.

"Grace, I just got married for cryin' out loud. Give us a little time" Hannah said as she started to blush.

The women laughed as Hannah turned to Sam. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Mom. I hope I'm as good a wife to Jim as you were to Dad."

"You will be, honey" was all Sam could manage to say as tears pooled in her eyes.

They followed Hannah outside where she and Jim were showered with confetti.

Just as the couple was about to get into the limo, Hannah heard little Jack.

"Aunt Hannah!" he said as he ran up to her. "I want to hug you bye."

Hannah knelt down and wrapped her arms around her nephew and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll see you in two weeks, okay?"

Jack's little lip began to quiver. "You mean you won't be at my birthday party?"

"No, honey. Your birthday will have come and gone by the time we get back. But I promise to bring you a birthday present. How's that?"

Jack threw his arms around her neck. "Okay, Aunt Hannah. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." Hannah stood up as Steven came over to them and picked up Jack.

"Take care of my sister-in-law, Jim" Steven said.

Jim grasped Hannah's hand. "I will. I promise."

They all watched as the newlyweds got into the limo to take them to the airport to leave for their honeymoon. Jake put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "She'll be okay, Mom. She's in good hands."

Sam looked up at her son. "I know, Jake. I know she's an adult but she's still my baby so it's a little hard for me."

Sam had asked the family, Daniel and Ruth to come by her house after the wedding.

Sam walked over to Grace. "Would you mind if I borrow your car?

"Sure Mom. Where are you going?"

"I just need to make a stop before I meet everyone back at the house. I'll be there in about a half hour. You can let everyone in." She handed Grace her house key and Grace gave Sam her car key.

Sam drove to a local florist and bought a bouquet of flowers.

She got out of the car and slowly walked up the sidewalk of the cemetery.

She stopped when she came to Jack's grave and gently laid down the flowers and stared at his name on the headstone.

"Hi, Jack. I just wanted you to know that our baby got married today. She looked radiant in her dress, or my dress, I should say" she said with a grin. "It was a beautiful wedding. Daniel gave Hannah away, Jake was best man and Grace was matron of honor. I'm so glad that you got to meet Jim. I can tell just by the way he looks at Hannah that he really loves her. They're going to make a great team, Jack, just like you and I did. Jake and Grace really miss you but I think Hannah misses you the most because after all, she is your Pumpkin."

Sam smiled.

"Our grandchildren are growing up so fast. I gave little Jack your yoyo and he had it in his pocket today at the wedding. I think he takes it everywhere with him. He talks about you all the time and he told me not long ago that he wants to be just like you when he grows up. I can't think of a better role model for him than you, Jack. He really is a sweet little boy and has the kindest heart."

Sam paused as she wiped her eyes.

"Hannah told me that she and Jim want a large family so who knows how many grandchildren we'll end up with."

She took a deep breath.

"I miss you so much, Jack. My life is so empty without you but I'm doing the best I can." She started to sob and wrapped her arms around herself.

She stood there for several minutes and just let the tears come. In a few minutes she tried to compose herself.

"I haven't told the kids, but I haven't been feeling too well, so maybe I'll see you soon. Until then, Jack, just remember how much I love you."

She looked at the headstone once more and just as she turned to leave, she suddenly felt a rush of wind and a leaf landed on her folded arms. She gently picked up the leaf, looked up at the sky . . . and smiled.

The End


End file.
